1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel having a touch sensing system that does not need an additional boosting circuit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device that displays an image and that recognizes touch of the hand of a user or an object to receive the command of the user. Since the touch screen panel may replace another input device coupled to an image display device to operate such as a keyboard and a mouse, the use range of the touch screen panel is gradually increasing. Methods of realizing a touch screen panel include a resistance layer method, a photo-sensing method, and an electrostatic capacity method.
A touch screen panel using the electrostatic capacity method includes sensing electrodes dispersed into a touch active region to detect the point where electrostatic capacity changes when a hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel and to sense a contact position.
However, in a conventional touch screen panel, a touch controller for controlling touch driving and a timing controller for controlling image display are independently driven without being synchronized with each other so that a touch sensing characteristic suffers.